If I Were
by Boyue
Summary: Lee is just a tad bit too perfect. Gaara likes him to be more human. -GaaLee/Oneshot-


**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GaaLee.**

**An odd one-shot from the mind of an odd girl.**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**IF I WERE**

Buzz.

Rock Lee looks up from the magazine he is reading and glances at the dryer. He puts down the year-old magazine on the plastic bench and makes his way to the dryer. He opens the door and peeks around the Laundromat to make sure that no one is watching him. He brings the hamper over and unloads the cleaned and fuzzily warm boxers from the machine. If it weren't for the fact that they are boxers and that he is in public, Lee would've taken a good sniff at the lovely scent of the lavender fabric softener. Most people already think he is a weirdo; he doesn't need to get caught sniffling underwear in public. Especially when they are Gaara's underwear. He keeps himself hidden behind the dryer door and folds the boxers quickly before tossing them into the hamper. The load of laundry has increased ever since Lee managed to convince Gaara to start wearing underwear. As much as he loves his boyfriend of six years, Lee can't deal with Gaara's lack of underpants lifestyle. He just can't. There is something very, very wrong about not wearing underwear; it disturbs him to no end. Lee closes the dryer and zips up the hamper. He hauls it to the car and drives back to the apartment he shares with Gaara. He has to get home and prepares dinner. Gaara gets out of work in an hour.

Lee puts the washed underwear into the drawer. He takes the hamper into the bathroom and returns it next to the tub. He was about to leave when he notices grime stains in the toilet bowl. He stares at the brown spots, contemplating if he should get rid of them now or come back after he's made dinner. He picks the first option; it will drive him crazy if the spots stay. He opens the cabinet under the sink and digs out the cleaning supplies. He slips on the yellow gloves and kneels in front of the toilet bowl. He scrubs the grime off while humming a song and thinking what he should make for Gaara tonight. They had sea bass fillet last night, and fried rice the night before. He flushes the toilet and watches the water swirls. Somehow, he has the urge to bake a pie.

He heads into the kitchen and hunts through the fridge. He should've gone to the supermarket before he came home. There aren't many ingredients to work with. He opens the freezer and finds a pack of ground beef. A happy smile comes over his face. Homemade hamburgers: Gaara will love it! And so what if he doesn't any bun at home, they will eat it protein-style. Proud of himself, Lee takes the meat out of fridge and goes to prepare a delicious dinner. His love deserves to have a hot home-cooked meal waiting for him when he gets home. He puts on the radio and moves along with the popular songs playing. Before he cooks anything, Lee has to disinfect the kitchen surface and the utensils that he is going to use. By disinfecting, it doesn't mean he sprays them with harmful chemical; he just washes them and wipes everything down. He isn't going to make Gaara sick from his cooking. After preparing the kitchen to a prime condition, Lee gets down to the actual cooking. It doesn't take that long to make hamburgers so Lee takes his time. He readies the patties and decides to wait a little longer before he grills them so they will be hot and juicy for Gaara.

He sets up the table and places two wine glasses down. Gaara likes his dinner with red wine while Lee himself prefers plain water. He adjusts the fake carnation in the small vase between the plates. After making sure that the table is ready to go, Lee gives himself a break. He flops on the sofa and catches the middle of a movie.

"What have they done to you?" the actress says before she runs out of the house.

Lee looks around the apartment. They live in a one-bedroom that is at least fifteen years old. There is a spot on the carpet in the living room that Lee cannot get out for the life of him. He has to cover it with a magazine rack. The walls could use a fresh coat of paint and it wouldn't hurt to replace some of the furniture. It isn't Lee's dream house, but it is a dream because he lives in it with the love of his life. One day, they will move to a bigger and nicer place so they can raise a family. He knows Gaara has been iffy on the kid issue, but Lee is confident that once they have the room for it, their house will be filled with their children's laughers. He puts a hand on his stomach. If only he can get pregnant… he really wants to bear Gaara's children. He sighs with content, imaging how their children will look like. He snaps out of his fantasy when he hears keys jingling. He takes a quick look at the clock. Gaara is home early! He panics and turns off the television. The place needs to look absolutely tidy for Gaara. He didn't have time to turn off the radio in the kitchen. He jumps from the couch and skitters over to the front door just as Gaara opens it. He throws himself in his darling's arms and plants a loving kiss on Gaara's cheek.

"Welcome home!" Lee says, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck. "I miss you, I miss you, I miss you _so much_!"

"I miss you too," Gaara says as he closes the door behind him. He holds Lee around the waist and gives him a quick peck on the lips. They walk into the living room and Gaara throws his messenger bag on the couch.

"Are you hungry? I'm making burgers!"

"We'll eat dinner later," Gaara says as he kicks off his shoes. He takes off the pull-over sweater and leaves it on the floor. He seals Lee's mouth with his and rakes his fingers through the fine locks of hair. He unties Lee's apron and lifts up his shirt. "I want an appetizer."

Lee giggles and kisses the tip of Gaara's nose. Their clothes land on the living room floor. Heated, passionate moans sound from Lee's throat as he squirms under Gaara's excited thrusts. They pant at the same interval. Lee lets out a loud shout when Gaara fills him with his seeds. They make love almost daily. If he were a woman, Lee would've given birth to at least five kids. They catch their breaths and exchange a few short kisses before Gaara pulls out of Lee. He doesn't bother to slip back on his pants as he walks into the bathroom. Lee gets up and redresses himself. He ties the apron and picks up Gaara's clothes from the floor. He brings them to the bathroom and puts them in the hamper. He notices with a frown that Gaara didn't wear his underwear today. He shrugs his shoulders; he can't win them all. Four out of seven days weren't so bad. Gaara turns on the tap and steps into the shower. Lee helps him draw the curtain.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Lee says as he walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turns on the stove and put the meat patties into the pan. He sprinkles them with seasonings, making sure to put an extra pinch of pepper in Gaara's patties. He grills them just the way Gaara likes it and put them on the plate along with some barbeque chips and a spoonful of potato salad. He puts the plates on the table just as the water shuts off in the bathroom. Lee picks up his pace; he wants the meal ready when Gaara comes out of the shower. He pops open the bottle of wine and pour a tall glass for Gaara. He leaves the bottle on the table, just in case Gaara wants a second glass. He turns on the tap and gets himself a glass of water. Before his glass is full, Gaara comes out with wet hair and sits down on the table.

"Ahhhh! I'm not ready," Lee says, a little too loud than needed.

"Relax, Lee..."

"No, no, I'm not ready. Aghhh! Dinner's ruined!"

"Come sit down," Gaara says.

"I-I've failed. I've failed. I've failed." Lee stares at the sink with wide eyes. His glass is overspilling with filtered water. "I'm a horrible person."

"Lee, it's fine."

"It is NOT fine," Lee shrieks. He turns his head and throws his glass at the radio, still playing today's top songs. The glass shatters into pieces. Lee gasps, snapping out of his sudden madness, and covers his mouth in shock of what he did. He hurries over to the radio and picks out the broken shreds with his bare hands. The sharp edges cut his flesh. He sees that the radio is wet. He needs to dry it before it is broken. They are on a tight budget and can't afford to waste money on a new radio. He reaches for the plug, not realizing that the cord is dripping with water. He pulls it out of the socket. Electricity jolts through his body. He twitches and shakes as the electrons and protons play with his body. He lets out a sputtering scream. His eyes roll back. His hands grow limp. The plug drops from his hand, ending the electric connection. Lee falls backward, bumping his head on the kitchen counter before he hits the ground. His foot kicks in sporadic jerks. Smoke arises from his hand that held the cord as well as from other various parts of his body. His clothes are burnt and melted in with his skin. His body hisses electric sparks.

Gaara walks over from the table and kneels in front of Lee. He waves the smoke away and takes a closer look at the damages. He takes Lee's hand and sees the exposed cybernetic wirings through the burnt flesh. He pinches the ridge of his nose and shakes his head. Thank goodness he has the extended warranty. Repairing Lee would've taken a lot of money. He takes out his cell phone from his messenger bag and calls the factory. He will be sure to tell them to take a look at Lee's personality system as well.

Lee is just a tad bit too perfect. Gaara likes him to be more human.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**Boyue's Note: Eeep! I'm not going to explain this. Use your imagination! :runs away: **

**12.26.08**

**2:57 AM**


End file.
